


Gilmore's Glorious Goods: Bakery and Café

by Willmagicforfood



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willmagicforfood/pseuds/Willmagicforfood
Summary: Keylieth was rushing across the Quad, late to her class for AN 340 - Religion, Witchcraft and Magic, she looked down at her watch to count the minutes she has to make it to class when she slammed right into someone. She dropped to pick up her bags, while saying,"Sorry, I wasn't looking, oh god, uh, I'm so sorry, I was late for class, sorry""You really should look where you're going darling," the most beautiful girl said before her. She was slender, with long black hair, and winged  eyeliner which highlighted her beautiful warm brown eyes. Keylieth tried to fumble for a response, but her lungs were being crushed by her flipping organs.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Taryon Darrington/Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, I am must be going. It was a pleasure bumping into you,” the girl said, and winked, and Keylieth swore she was going to pass out, but then the girl was gone, and Keylieth stood, with her books in her hand not knowing which way was up. She did eventually make her way to her class, but it passed without her catching a single piece of information, but instead was filled with the day dreams about a girl she just met. 

After class, she messaged and met up with her best friend Percy at Gilmore’s Glorious Goods, the finest bakery in the area. 

“Gilmore, these doughnuts are magical,” Keylieth said as she got her order.

“I know darling,” Gilmore said in his smooth deep voice, “Enjoy, and tell your friends!”

“So, did you say anything to her?” Percy said as she sat down.  
“No, I just stuttered like an idiot.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Percy took a sip of his black coffee

“I don’t know how you can stand to drink it like that”

“Don’t change the subject dear. We were talking about you.”

Keylieth stuck her tongue out at Percy, “I don’t see you having any more luck,”

“I’m too busy for romance dear. I have all of my senior projects I’m working on.”

“That sounds like a load of bullshit to me. Maybe you just get as tongue tied as I do around a pretty boy.”

“But you see, we are still not talking about me,” Percy took another sip, “I’m sure you can ask her for her number next time you run into her on your way to class.”

“I could barely say anything to her this time. I’m sure she just thinks I’m an awkward creeper.”

“I don’t think anyone could think of you as creepy. You’re adorable.”

“I’m a mess,”

“Well, an adorable mess at least.”

“You’re not helping,” Keylieth shrieked and threw her pencil at him. 

“I will look aside that assault if you help with my projects later tonight.”

“I can definitely do that.”

Keylieth was getting her stuff together, as the door to the café opened and in walked the same girl she had run into earlier, and what must have been her brother, since he looked almost exactly like her, but with his black hair cut short. 

“Oh fuck,” Keylieth whispered and tried to bury herself in her books. 

“Dear, what is the matter,” Percy said, “Oh, I see. That must be her.”

“Shut up, and don’t stare at her.”

The boy was flirting with Gilmore over the counter, while the girl just leaned against the counter looking around. She caught Keylieth’s eyes, and Keylieth felt like she was going to melt into the ground. 

The girl started to saunter over to her, and Keylieth briefly thought about running out of the building. 

“Hello Darling, I’m Vex’ahlia,” she purred, and winked again. 

This girl is going to kill me


	2. Late Night at the Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma Keyleth takes care of Percy whether he likes it or not, and Percy is frazzled by a certain blond haired engineering student

Percy took off his glasses, and rubbed at his eyes to try and get that dry strained feeling out of them, even though it really didn’t improve anything. He stretched his arms, and looked around for a moment. The engineering lab was in the basement, and just had the harsh fluorescent light that never changed, and made it almost impossible to know what time of day it was. 

He was working on his tablet on his bridge project for his capstone architecture class. There was one other student in the lab with him, working on some robotics project. It was that cute guy that he had in Physics 1. Seeing him walk in the door was the only bright part of a class that met every day of the week (except Friday thank the gods) at 8 a.m. Percy never willingly took an 8 am class again. 

The boy was slender, with long blond hair, with a well groomed beard, his blue eyes were intense as he worked. He had crease lines around his mouth from smiling, and Percy would give anything at the moment to see him smile. 

Percy finally looked over at his phone which had unread messages. 

Keyleth 5:47 - Hey, I’m heading over to the cafe you wanna join?

Keyleth 6:12 - You’re missing out, you def missed Scanlon striking out with Pike again

Keyleth 8:09 - Are you still at the lab?

Keyleth 8:15 - I know you aren’t checking your phone but you need to take care of yourself

Keyleth 8:17 - Have you eaten anything?

Keyleth 8:17 - What am I saying, of course you haven’t eaten anything

Keyleth 8:20 - I’m omw with food

The clock on Percy’s phone read 8:40, and just as he was starting to stand up, Keyleth barged into the room while balancing two cups and a brown bag. 

“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III! What did we say about all work and no food?”

“Hi, Kiki”

“What did we say?”

“Kiki, you know how hard it is to tell time in this dungeon.”

The cute boy was trying to hide a chuckle while he continued to work on programming his robot.

“I brought a small feast, have you eaten anything?” Keyleth called over to him. 

“I couldn’t possible impose, but oh if you insist,” the guy said and walked over to them. “I am Taryon Darrington, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.” When neither Keyleth or Percy responded, “Well you will, once I complete my robotic friend here and publish my paper on him, and many books after that.”

Keyleth quickly unpacked a wealth of chinese take out on the limited table space available. Leaned back herself with the tofu family that she ordered to eat, because she knew that Percy would be uncomfortable if he was eating alone. Taryon snagged the lo mein, and Percy found himself with broccoli with a brown garlic sauce. While Percy wasn’t vegetarian like Keyleth was, he couldn’t complain when she brought him food so late at night. 

“So Percy, if I can call you Percy, what is it that you are working on so late at night?” Tary asked between mouthfuls. 

You can call me whatever you want Percy rubbed the back of his neck while trying to think through the blush that was starting to burn his face.

“I’m working on a new suspension bridge that would be using the minerals available in my native country,”

Keyleth leaned back and drifted from the conversation as Percy and Taryon began to discuss more and more detailed and technical aspects of each of their projects. Percy quickly lost his nervousness as he began to talk about his work, even as Tary’s face lit up when talking about his own project and adding suggestions to Percys. 

Keyleth didn’t have anything to add to the conversation, but she remained to remind Percy and Tary to take bites in between their conversation. 

It was almost 10 o’clock when they finally finished their meals, although Keyleth had long ago finished what she wanted of her meal, and had packed away the rest for lunch the next day. Once she was satisfied that they had both eaten enough, she left saying that she had an early class in the morning, but giving Percy one last stern look while reminding him to go to bed eventually. 

“My father will be absolutely livid if I return too late, but it was a pleasure and I wish you luck on your project.” Tary packed up his equipment and started making his way out of the lab.

“It was a pleasure,” Percy managed to say as he watched Tary leave. Damn, he had a nice ass. Percy sighed, and turned back to his work, there was no way that Tary was going to be interested in him. He was just being polite and getting free food. But, no matter how hard Percy tried to focus on his project, his mind would drift to that bright smile, and Tary’s soft lips. 

Eventually, after struggling for an hour to focus on anything that wasn’t Tary, Percy called it a day, and went back to his dorm to struggle to try and go to sleep. He hoped that Grog would already be asleep since he didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this out so late, but life is ridiculous


	3. A Challenge

“Pickle, what am I going to do?” Vax set aside the textbook he had been pretending to study.

“You could, I don’t know, ask him on a date?” Pike said without looking up from hers. 

“What if he isn’t, you know?”

“Into men? Have you met him?”

“He could just be flamboyant. I don’t want to make a fool of myself, and then if I do, where are we going to hang out?”

“A hang out spot is not that important.” Pike set aside the textbook and gave her svelte friend a reassuring look. “I want you to be happy string bean, and I think that you and Gilmore would be great together. So ask him out, and let me get back to studying.”

Vex gathered his things and walked away. 

"Wow, that was embarrassing," his twin sister said as she walked up beside him.

"Eavesdropping is rude sister."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk."

"I was going to say the same about you, oh she is so gorgeous, and she is so graceful, and she walks on clouds her feet never touching the ground."

"I have never said any of those things."

"Sure you haven't."

"Whatever, but I can tell that Gilmore is totally into you."

They walked in silence for a while.

"I dare you to ask her out," Vax broke the silence.

"Oh, that's not going to work. I'm telling you she's into guys."

"I mean, if you're too scared," Vax said, even as he thought about how scared he was to ruin things with Sean.

"Are you challenging me? I bet I can ask her out before you ask out Gilmore"

"Bet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, and so very short, but things have been hectic, I'll get to posting longer and more regular chapters soon


End file.
